


Berry Bad

by Pumpkin_Pasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Pasta/pseuds/Pumpkin_Pasta
Summary: A young boy eats some mysterious- yet delicious- berries he finds growing in the wilderness, and weirdness ensues.Contains: belly expansion, belly noises





	Berry Bad

He knew he should have left those berries alone. Months of survival training weren't enough to tell the young boy that those plump, aromatic fruits that just happened to be growing in the remote wilderness held some dark secret. No birds or even insects were found anywhere near those bushes, but he figured it was just the noisy rumbles of his empty stomach scaring them off.

Surrounded by piles of discarded seeds and cores, he sat on an old log and sighed in satisfaction. He was vaguely aware that something inside of him felt off, but he was just so full of those juicy, honey-sweet berries that he barely cared. He leaned back a bit, the buttons on his shirt taut against his full belly. His stomach gurgled contently, at least at first. The boy knew he overate, but he figured that he'd rather deal with a bellyache later than endure agonizing hunger.

Just as he began to doze off, he felt a sudden, sharp lurch in his stomach, followed by a disturbingly deep growl. After a few moments, he shrugged and decided to try and go back to zoning out. A shrill whine followed by a series of bubbly gurgles clued him in that something was amiss.

He put his hands on his upset tummy and froze. He clearly felt movement whenever his stomach rumbled. A cold sweat overcame him. Fearful but curious, he pressed his hands tighter against his belly. And his belly pushed back. The boy gasped and slapped his hands against the log, steadying himself. He hesitantly looked down and saw his stomach expand, straining against the shirt buttons, but then contract back, followed by a liquid "glorp". He groaned, the sludgy concoction of half digested berries and juices roiling uncomfortably in his gut.

For a few brief moments his belly was silent and he was back to just feeling overly full. Was it over? Unfortunately, that stinging twitch returned, and his stomach practically moaned. The boy cried out as his stomach suddenly ballooned outwards. A button sprang from his shirt, followed by another, the open fabric framing his navel. Just as suddenly as it grew, his stomach shrank back, but continued to palpate with every gurgle.

Something had to be done. His mind blank from panic, he began massaging his belly with firm yet careful rubs. He tried not to let himself be disturbed by the ripples of movement within, as well as trying not to press down whenever he began to bloat. He caressed his sides, made his way from the top of his tummy to the middle, circling his bellybutton, and finally to the bottom, and then returned to his sides to repeat the process. The angry growls became subdued murmurs. The boy smiled to himself, this seemed to be working!

He slid to the ground on his back. The ordeal, which lasted for only a few brief minutes, felt like prolonged torture. He worked his stomach back to the state of normal fullness and occasional gurgles. His arms fell to his sides. His relief from the terrifying ordeal made him quite tuckered out. He gave his poor tummy a final rub and frowned a bit when he brushed against his exposed bellybutton. Darn, he'd have to fix his shirt. Well, he'd deal with that later, for now, a victorious nap.

Several minutes after the boy drifted into a peaceful slumber, an audible "glorp" came from his belly, accompanied by a ripple of movement, yet he did not stir. His stomach gurgled, bulged, shrunk down, and growled again. Finally, a consistent series of gurgles churned inside, and his tummy began to steadily plump up. Another button on his shirt popped off as his navel puffed out around the rim. His stomach gave one final, sudden lurch of growth, and his bellybutton couldn't help but pop out, resembling that of a pregnant woman's.

The belly moans died down, but the boy's stomach remained fully rounded. He moved a bit in his sleep, his belly wobbling with its juicy contents. In a few hours he'd wake up in horror to what his greedy tummy had become, but for now he napped, blissfully unaware.


End file.
